I close my eyes
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Ste and Brendan together again? A one shot.


**i close my eyes :)**

It felt really strange sat here at the Brady's table, scoffing down toast and drinking tea, but this of course is normal behaviour because Brendan and I are a couple. I am sitting opposite from him and we are staring at each other, blocking everyone else out, everyone being Cheryl and Joel. I could feel Brendan's foot on mine, playing footsy under the table, his foot going a bit further than my foot though. He is always up for it and I mean like all the time, which is fine by me as I am pretty much the same. That is the good thing about me and Brendan; we want the same things from each other now. But when he does things like this infront of other people I feel embarrassed, im sure he does it more on purpose just to make me blush. Even though I may have gone red in the face I still feel very turned on and the excitement I feel from his touch, gets me every time. Im sure Cheryl and Joel could tell what he was doing; my face must have given it away. After Brendan finished eating, he wanted dessert, dessert being me.

"Steven, I need ye help with something in the bedroom" he said seductively.

Of course I am only too happy to oblige, there's nothing in the world like sex with Brendan Brady in the morning. As Brendan left the table, I followed right behind him, I can hear Joel whispering to Cheryl and then them both laughing but I don't mind. They have no idea how in love we are, how much we need each other, love like ours is rare, and sometimes I think that people are jealous of what we have. But once we are in the bedroom the sexual tensions grows until we are all over each other.

"Ye have to be quite Steven okay?"

Brendan can be as verbal as me but I couldn't help myself sometimes, I did try but with no release I felt like I was going to explode.

"It's all your fault anyway Bren"

With that he pushes me against the door and the look in his eyes is filled with want, with lust and I begin to tremble because I know what's going to happen next. With our bodies flush against each other he kisses me, our tongues finding their way in to each other's mouth. He bites my lip and I bite his, my eyes watering as he kisses me more passionately, like he is about to eat me all up. I try to keep up with him, he makes me melt and he really does blow me away. He strips me naked and begins kissing my neck, his hands are all over me and he is teasing me by gently stroking my already hard cock. I start to shake, to quiver, this is what his touch does to me, im sure he has magic hands. He could make me do anything for him, he completely rules me but its okay I accept that now, mainly because I know I rule him also. He kisses my chest and nipples, he licks and sucks them and I am in heaven. He loves pleasing me, worshiping me, adoring me and I love him doing it. I only wish that sometimes I could please him a bit more, but he likes to be in control and who am I to argue.

His beautiful mouth finds his way to my cock and as he slowly takes me in his mouth I lose myself in him. Again he teases me and pulls away, leaving me wanting more he looks at me and smiles; he knows what he does to me. He starts to kiss the inside of my thighs, his tash tickles and makes me laugh, but he just carries on. He then starts to suck my balls, his hands all over my backside, he slips a finger into me at the same time, I feel so turned on and I want him inside me so badly. I have to be patient though, im still lent against the door and Brendan is still fully clothed. I feel him begin to suck me again, my cock stiffened even more as his took all of me in his mouth. He devoured me within minutes and I exploded in to him and Brendan as usual swallowed every last drop.

"I enjoyed my dessert Steven, very tasty"

"My turn now Bren"

I pull him up off his knees and kiss him; I want to make him feel good like he does to me. I push him over to the bed and he falls on it, laughing at the same time. It's not often you hear Brendan laugh but when you do you can't help but laugh back, he should definitely laugh more, it suits him. I straddle him and start taking off his clothes, first his t-shirt and then his joggers; I call them his morning clothes. He looks amazing; he always looks amazing, he really is perfect, at least to me. I start by kissing him slowly, I suck on his tongue a little and he moans into my mouth. I kiss his neck, his chest and his nipples but he just pushes my head down, I know what he wants. I lick and kiss his beautiful hard cock until he begs me to consume him. I still have trouble fitting all of him in my mouth but I will never stop trying. I can feel him throbbing and can taste his pre cum, I suck on him faster and im desperate for him to release in to my mouth but he doesn't want to….he has other plans for me.

"Kiss me steven"

I go up to kiss him but he just flips me on to my back.

"You always have to be in control Bren; one day I'll surprise ya"

"Spread your legs boy, open them wider for me"

I do exactly what he wants me to do; i know what levels of ecstasy he will be taking me to. My legs are spread wide and he holds them apart just under my knees, I can feel his hard cock rubbing against me and I want to shout out and beg him to fuck me but I can't. He knows though and he gives me exactly what I want, he trusts in to me hard, so hard that it leaves me breathless. He doesn't go slow…not today; he pounds me hard and deep, faster and faster, I can feel his balls slapping against me, I love that feeling, that sound. He kisses me, licking my mouth, it's messy and sloppy but it feels good anyway.

"I love you inside me Bren"

"Ye have no idea what ye do to me boy, tell me what ye want"

"I want you to fuck me even harder and I want you to cum deep inside me"

God he made me feel so good, being with him this way is like nothing else, he knows how to satisfy me and he does all the time.

"I'm going to cum steven"

I felt high just through pure pleasure, after he came we didn't move, we just lay together. His cock still buried inside me, I could feel his tash against my cheek, his warm breath upon my ear, I close my eyes and then he whispers…..

"I love ye steven"

I opened my eyes to see that sadly I was in my flat and lying next to me was Doug. It had all been a dream, a cruel and very real dream. Luckily for me Doug was still asleep as my dream had such an effect on me that I had even cum in my boxers. I go in to the bathroom, run a bath, so I can sort myself out; I start to feel guilty as this wasn't the first dream I'd had of him. I get in the bath and begin to relax and it isn't long before I am thinking of him but it's not enough I want to see him again so I close my eyes.

please review :) xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
